Recurrent Pain Syndromes (RPS) are relatively common to pediatric populations. Two of the most common types of RPS are recurrent abdominal pain (RAP) and migraine. RAP and migraine are commonly thought to be provoked by similar factors (particularly stress), and similar patterns of pain are described in children with both types of RPS. A biobehavioral model has been proposed that relates precipitating, intervening, and functional status factors in chronic and recurring pain in children. This model has not been extensively tested in children with different types of pain disorders. If one model is hypothesized to fit different pain complains, a variety of pediatric pain sufferers should be arrested and compared to that model. Multiple studies with adult pain patients have demonstrated that perceptions of pain are strongly influenced by various psychosocial variables that in turn influence each other. There is a severe lack of such research in pediatric populations. The proposed study will assess the fit of the biobehavioral model in children with RAP and migraine. The precipitating factor of stress will be assessed in the form of daily hassles, and intervening variables such as parental somatic symptoms, depression and anxiety (in both parents), family environment, social support, and stress coping strategies will be evaluated. Functional status variables will include measures of functional disability, depression, anxiety, behavior problems, and school attendance. The biobehavioral model will also be assessed in the form of a treatment addressing stress management strategies (the proposed participant of pain in the model). Non-medical treatment of migraine has demonstrated some success, with the majority of studies lacking adequate sample sizes or control groups. Studies examining treatment response in other types of RPS, such as RAP, is lacking. No studies have compared treatment response in different types of RPS to the same treatment. The proposed treatment study will compare a treatment including relaxation training, cognitive coping skills training, thermal biofeedback, and parent education to a hand-cooling biofeedback/supportive therapy control and a waist-list in children with RPS.